


A Day At The Beach

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [27]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Sweet, beach party, family outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Jim Kirk investigates the rumor of strange goings-on in the men's shower room.





	A Day At The Beach

Kirk opened the door to the men’s shower room at the gym on the Enterprise and stopped dead in his tracks. He’d heard about it, but he had to see it with his own eyes.

“Oh, hi, Jim!” McCoy called. “Put on your swim trunks and come join the party!”

Spock removed his sunglasses and smiled. “Captain.”

Spock and McCoy sat under sunlamps while their plants also enjoyed the mist off the gentle spray of the showers. Hawaiian steel guitars played softly in the background.

Kirk grinned. “What is this, guys?” 

“What else?!” McCoy answered. “Family day at the beach!”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines is owned by us.


End file.
